


Arrogance

by Estirose



Category: Kamen Rider Blade | Masked Rider Blade, Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an attempt to close the Invisiportals forever, Hayley accidentally opens a portal to another place. Mostly Dino Thunder, with some Kamen Rider Blade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Nalanzu for the Japanese, and Tptigger and NeoVenus22 for the betas in the first four parts.

"Hayley, what is that?" Conner asked as the four teens and one adult sat in the basement of Tommy Oliver's basement.

Hayley paused. "Well, if I can get it to work... this might shut down Mesogog's Invisiportal network."

"Which means no more random Tyrannodrones, right?" Kira asked. She brushed a lock of hair from her face as her teammate, Trent, smiled.

"Right," Hayley said absently.

"All right!" Ethan cheered as he crowded Hayley at the computer console.

"Can we reactivate it if we need to, though?" Trent asked. "In case we need to get to Mesogog?"

Hayley nodded. "The idea is to be able to shut them down and shunt control over to us," she responded.

Conner whooped.

"At least if this works," she said, biting her lip as she punched a final sequence in.

"So," Kira prodded. "When are you going to test it?"

Hayley sighed. "No time like the present."

Tommy sat down by her. "You don't have to try this if you're not ready," he said softly. "We have time."

"I know, but..." Hayley looked. "If we can finish Mesogog off, then everything will return to normal."

"Or at least as normal as anything gets around here," Ethan said. "I mean, this isn't exactly Normalville."

"Dude, it was pretty normal before Mesogog came," Conner pointed out. "Before this, all I had to worry about was being scouted, not having some Dino-mutant want to tear my guts out because of a gem."

"You've got a point," Ethan said. "I could have done without Meso-freak too."

"Me three," Kira said, echoed by Trent a moment later.

"So?" Ethan asked impatiently.

Hayley sighed. "Here goes." She typed a series of commands into the computer.

Nothing seemed to happen, and then, after a few seconds, the alarm started to ring.

"Guess it didn't work," Conner said, obviously disappointed.

"Hayley, what and where?" Tommy asked her.

Hayley typed rapidly into the computer. "It's just north of here... but it's not like any portal I've ever seen."

"Does it really matter?" Conner asked. "Let's get out there!"

"Right," Tommy said, initiating the morphing call. They were soon out in the middle of the forest, Trent riding behind Tommy on his Raptor Rider.

When they reached the site of the disturbance, however, there was nothing there but an wild-haired asian teenager dressed in a stylish jacket over a tank top. He was grinning wolfishly as he slammed a rectangular object to his waist. The rectangular box secured itself to his waist as his grin became even wider.

"Hold it right there!" Kira called.

The teenager's grin faded. "Henshin," he said, almost sullenly, sliding the circular decoration apart to reveal a stylized club-card design in the center.

A mechanized voice intoned "Open up" as a purplish field sprang up in front of the teenager. As he passed through it, he became a green-and-gold suited figure in some kind of spider motif.

"Ore wa saikyou no Raidaa da yo!" the teenager screamed as he barreled down towards them, swinging his staff towards Conner.

"Yeah, you're definitely psycho," Conner muttered as he dodged the attack. The other four Rangers got off their Raptor Riders, and the battle began.


	2. Chapter 2

"We won't hurt you!" Kira called to the uniformed figure. "Please, stop."

"Somehow, I don't think he's listening," Conner grunted as he dodged another blow from the teenager's staff.

Indeed, if the teenager had heard Kira's words, he was ignoring them. Tommy deflected another blow with his own weapon.

Kira parried the next attack. "Hey, you," she said, trying to disarm him. "We're not the bad guys here!"

"Yeah, he is," Conner pointed out. "He's the one who attacked us."

"Ore wa saikyou no raidaa da yo!" the teenager screamed once more, knocking Kira out of the way and going after Trent.

"Knock him out first, talk sense later," Tommy said. "I don't think he's going to listen, at least probably without a translator."

"Right, Dr. O," Trent said, rapidly drawing some arrows and firing them in the teenager's direction. The teenager ducked them and pulled two cards out of a case on his belt, running them through one end of his staff. "Blizzard Crush" echoed out of the device as the teenager ran towards him again, launching himself in the air and kicking. An ice storm seemed to preceed his attack, and Trent was frozen in place for a moment before the armored figure performed a crushing kick, knocking him solidly to the ground.

With one enemy down, the teenager seemed to remember his original target, Conner. He charged towards him with the staff fully extended. "Super Dino Mode!" Conner called in response. He braced himself for the other teenager's attack, managing to grab him and throw him into a nearby tree.

The belt flew off the teenager, causing the same purple window to descend on him and change him out of his armored form. He got up slowly, his eyes on the boxy device, but Tommy scooped it up first. "I'm holding on to this."

"Beruto o kaese!"

They didn't have a chance to try to figure out what that meant, as an Invisiportal chose that moment to flare into life, depositing Elsa and Zeltrax into the clearing. "Hand over the boy," Elsa demanded.

"No way," Tommy said. "He's coming with us."

The teenager let off a soft growl, the box reappearing in his hand, and swiftly applied it back to his waist. The next thing anybody knew, he was back in his armored form, swinging at Zeltrax and Elsa. "So, do we attack him, help him, or cheer him on?" Ethan asked.

"He is acting a little like Trent," Kira mused. "When he was evil, I mean."

"Gee, thanks," Trent responded wryly, managing to get up from where the teenager had knocked him over.

"Kira's right," Tommy said. "When Trent was still evil, he was attacking both sides too, at least at first."

"So you think he's possessed, Dr. O?" Ethan asked.

"Could be," Tommy said noncommittally.

"His gear probably speaks better English that he does, anyway," Conner muttered.

In the meantime, it appeared that the teenager was handily dealing with both Elsa and Zeltrax. "I'm gonna go help him," Kira announced, running forward.

The teenager swiped one of his cards and attempted to run Zeltrax through with his staff. As Zeltrax reeled from the blow, the teenager swung to face Kira. "Ore no eimono da!" He swatted at her with his staff before turning his attentions back to Elsa and Zeltrax.

"Ooookay," Kira said, backing off. He seemed to have things well in hand.

After a few more minutes, the villainous duo decided that they'd had enough, leaving the Rangers to deal with the still-armored teenager. "Figures," Ethan muttered as the expressionless armor seemed to glare at them, as if debating whether to attack them again.

Instead, he walked off, still armored, with a gait that suggested he had far better things to do with his time.

"What was all that about?" Ethan asked. He looked at Trent.

"Don't look at me," Trent responded quickly. "I'm a chameleon, not a telepath."

"Yeah, but you've been evil," Kira said. "You might be able to figure him out."

Trent nodded. "I… guess I can." He paused. "Well, as much as I remember, anyway."

The Rangers returned to the lab, chatting among themselves. As they entered, two figures sat near the main computer console. "Cam," Tommy asked, "what are you doing here?"

"I asked him to come," Hayley explained. Cam was still in the outfit he wore at the Wind Ninja Academy, suggesting the speed in which he had to have come. "That teenager? He's speaking Japanese."

"Which I speak," Cam said.

"Make any sense out of him?" Conner asked.

"Not much," Cam admitted. "Just that he's the greatest of the Riders, you had his belt, and that Kira was stepping in where she wasn't wanted."

"He made the last part kinda obvious," Ethan pointed out.

"Rider?" Tommy said, looking thoughtful.

Cam nodded. "That's what he was saying he was."

"Does that stir any memories, Dr. O?" Kira asked.

"Well, there was a guy named Dex that I met… but he was from another planet, and he was a good guy. I didn't get the impression that there were Riders on Earth."

"Which means he's probably not from this Earth," Ethan pointed out.

"The belt… that makes sense. Dex's morpher rested in his belt," Tommy continued.

"So, he's like this Dex?" Conner asked, trying to remember if Dex had appeared in the history video.

"I'm not sure," Tommy admitted. "It's something that we'll have to ask him."

"One more thing," Kira said. "Don't Japanese people know how to speak English?"

Cam shrugged. "I've met Japanese people who speak excellent English, but most people? Not really."

"So, in other words, we can't communicate with him, and as far as he's concerned, everybody's his enemy," Ethan summarized.

"And we can't communicate with him to tell him we're the good guys." Kira said.

"Does he even know what good guys are?" Conner asked, looking at Trent.


	3. Chapter 3

Trent shrugged. "When you're evil, you know the good guys are, and who the bad guys are. You just don't care."

"That's how I felt, as well," Tommy said.

Conner gave a slight nod. "All right," he said. "So, how do we get this guy and shut him down? I so do not need a repeat of Trent right now."

"I don't need a repeat of me right now," Trent said.

"Me three," Ethan said.

"So," Kira said, "How do we stop this guy and get him back to Japan, or whatever Japan he comes from?"

"That's a problem," Tommy admitted. "He can summon his belt to him."

"Hey, I bet he can't if he's unconscious," Ethan said brightly. "It's kinda a plot device."

"So, grab him, get his belt away from him, and let Hayley get the portal to open up," Conner decided.

"Or let Cam talk to him," Kira pointed out.

"He's not gonna care, Kira," Trent said. "Trust me."

Kira glanced at Cam, who seemed absorbed in the Lab's computer systems. "He has to. If he's like you, he can't be that bad, really."

Trent blushed a little. "And what if he isn't a good guy, if he's not possessed, or if he wasn't a good guy in the first place?"

"He has to be," Kira said. "I mean, he's acting kinda like you were."

"In any case," Tommy interrupted, "We'd better go find him and bring him here."

"Cam and I will monitor the battle," Hayley said, getting up and joining Cam at the console.

Tommy nodded in her direction, and then turned to his teammates. "Ready?" he asked.

"Baaaka." The armored figure was leaning against a tree when the five of them rode up. The helmet turned incrementally towards them, and then he resumed staring at nothing in particular. He lazily straightened up, looking at all of them once more, as if measuring their abilities. "Koi."

"Did he just call us fish?" Conner demanded.

"Sounds like it," Ethan replied.

"Cam, translation?" Tommy pressed.

"He thinks you're idiots, and he's willing to fight you to prove his point."

"You got all of that out of one word?" Conner asked, amazed.

"Two," Cam corrected.

The teenager charged at them, staff at the ready.

"Yep, he's definitely willing to fight," Trent noted wryly.

"Guys! Defensive positions!" Tommy called.

As the five of them prepared to withstand the green-and-gold clad teenager's assault, he came upon them, swinging his staff in Conner's direction.

"Hey," Conner said, dodging out of the way and swinging with his own weapon, "What's the matter, you got staff envy?"

The helmet regarded him coldly, neatly dodging Conner's own swing and following it up with blocking Kira's attack.

"Hey, don't take it personally," Kira said, "But we have to stop you."

Tommy nodded. "We've got to knock his belt off and knock him unconscious."

"Right," Conner said, Ethan nodding.

Trent drew a volley of arrows and sent them in the other teenager's direction. The teenager batted them away, and as if Trent was a bee that had tried to sting him, ran towards him, staff pointed towards him.

"Oh, no you don't!" Kira announced, using her pteragrips to strike at him and gain his attention.

"We have so got to get this guy to stop fighting," Conner said.

"Hey, why don't we distract him," Ethan said, "And you knock him over the head?"

Conner shrugged. "It's worth a try."

"And if that doesn't work, maybe Dr. O can earthquake him or something," Kira pointed out as she dealt with the teenager's assault.

Ethan charged him, getting his attention away from Kira. "You know, there's a good thing about him not knowing English," he said.

"What's that?" Trent asked.

"We can talk about plans, and he doesn't have a clue," Ethan said. The teenager swept at Ethan's shoulder. "Conner, any time now!"

"Right," Conner said. He hefted the Tyrannostaff and hit the other teenager over the head.

The teenager staggered a bit, but didn't go down. "So much for that plan," Ethan said. "Dr. O?"

"Right," Tommy said. He rushed at the teenager, but the teenager dodged. However, Trent rushed shortly after, catching the teenager by surprise. His rush tossed the teenager into a tree, once again causing the belt to fly off.

As the teenager's transformation faded, the Rangers looked at each other. "So, what do we do next?" Trent asked.

"I really kinda don't want to knock him out," Kira replied. "Can't we tie his hands or anything?"

"That might be an option," Tommy responded. "But we don't have any rope."

"That's out," Ethan said.

"Hit him over the head?" Conner asked, not sounding overly happy about it.

"I guess," Kira said leerily.

Conner took a deep breath and beaned the teenager over the head lightly with his staff. "We take him back now?"

Tommy nodded, hefting the unconscious form onto his Raptor Rider.

"He's coming around." Kira watched as the other teenager woke up, his wrists straining against the rope that bound them. None of them wanted a repeat of his last performance. "Hi, what's your name?"

He stared uncomprehendingly at her.

"Oh, yeah, no English," she reminded herself. "Cam?"

Cam came over and sat down. "What?"

"Could you ask him what his name is?"

Nodding tersely, Cam translated.

"Kamijou Mutsuki," the teenager spat out.

"Is that his name?" Kira asked.

Cam nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, the guy's name is Kamijou?"

"Mutsuki," Ethan corrected. "Don't you know anything about Japanese names?"

"Um," Conner said. "I know the peoples' names on that show." He motioned very vaguely in the direction of Hayley's Cyberspace.

"Family names first, given names last," Cam said absently, before switching back to Japanese. "Kega suru tsumori wa nakatta."

Mutsuki snarled. "Nee yo!"

"Huh?" Conner asked.

"I told him we mean him no harm, and he said he wasn't hurt," Cam said.

"Maybe his pride was hurt," Kira said, looking at Mutsuki. "If that doesn't sound like male teenage ego, then I'll..."

Mutsuki glared in their general direction, despite seeming not to understand her words.

"I'm going to tell him we want to send him home." Cam translated his words.

"Uso tsuku na!"

Kira looked at Cam, who sighed. "He doesn't believe us."

"Tell him that we're the Rangers, the good guys," Kira said.

Cam translated.

"Dakara nanda?" Mutsuki asked, still looking suspicious.

"He's never heard of Rangers," Cam said, before they had a chance to prompt him.

"Maybe you can explain us?" Trent asked.

"I can try," Cam said, before launching into a long string of sentences in Japanese.

Mutsuki seemed to listen boredly. After Cam had finished, he merely said, "Sou da. Raidaa da yo."

"I take it he's not buying it," Conner said.

"He still thinks you're 'Riders'," Cam said. "Whatever that means."

Mutsuki smirked. "Ore wa saikyou no raidaa da yo."

Cam rolled his eyes. "And he thinks he's the best Rider."

"Maybe you can point out to him that he's the one in the handcuffs?" Conner asked.

Mutsuki snarled something after Cam translated Conner's words.

"I guess that's a touchy point," Trent said.

"He's saying that it took five of you to defeat him," Cam told Conner. "And he's still better than you."

"Definitely arrogant," Ethan said.

"Hayley, you got a way to get him back to where he belongs?" Conner asked.

"Working on it," Hayley said, from where she and Tommy were working together.

"So... um... what do we do with him?" Kira asked. "I mean, we're not getting through to him right now."

"Somebody should keep an eye on him," Conner replied. "I don't think we're going to get through to him, Kira."

"I'll do it," Trent volunteered. "Maybe I can think of a way. Maybe you're right, Kira, maybe he's like me."

Kira smiled at him.

Mutsuki started looking bored at that moment, but perked up as the viewscreen flared to life.

The five Rangers started towards the viewscreen, completely forgetting about their captive, who was straining to see the screen. "Gee," Conner said sarcastically. "Let's guess why Mesogog's sending down a monster now." He looked around. "You guys ready?"

"Ready!" four voices called, Trent's call forming a descant around the others'.

Nobody noticed the activity behind them as the box silently teleported back to its owner, and he subsequently twisted around, managing to place a card in the box, and the box on his stomach. He grinned as the box spoke in its mechanical voice, "Open Up".

The snap as the rope gave was enough signal for the other seven inhabitants to look his way. With one final snarl, he slammed through the secret door and ran off.

Stunned by what had just happened, the Rangers stared after him for a second. "I'll grab him, you fight the monster," Trent called, looking at the ajar door that Hayley and Tommy would probably have to fix. He ran after the teenager.


	5. Chapter 5

Trent chased after the green-and-gold figure that was running through Doctor O's tunnels. He drew a set of arrows, figuring that he'd at least get the other boy's attention. 

The arrows impacted against the armor, and the other snarled, turning around to face him. "This time, I'm choosing where we fight," Trent said, knowing the other couldn't understand him but saying it anyway. He wasn't sure Doctor O would be keen on him fighting there, but his weapons were built more for this space than Mutsuki's polearm.

Mutsuki slammed his polearm into the walls in anger, then pushed it down until it was a shorter version of itself, seemingly realizing that it was useless to use the full form in the tight space. He swung the shortened version towards Trent, who ducked out of the way, then swung the Dragosword to drive his opponent back a little.

"Trent? How are you doing?" Hayley asked.

"Got him in the tunnels," Trent said. "I figure it's better to have him in a space where I have the advantage."

"Right. Keep him occupied - the others are handling Mesogog's monster."

"I think I can do that." He wasn't sure if he could defeat his opponent, but he could keep the Japanese teen occupied long enough for someone else to show up and knock him unconscious again.

"I'm going to work on recreating the portal to this guy's home... wherever that is."

They'd probably have to shove him through unconscious, but that would work. "Got it."

"I'll keep you informed." With that, the communications channel clicked off and Trent returned to his fight.

Mutsuki pulled a card from his belt and ran it through the hilt of his polearm. "Poison," it announced, and then the Rider was swinging the polearm at him.

"Yeah, I'm not into getting sick right now," Trent told his opponent. He back away, tossing another flurry of arrows at Mutsuki. 

The Rider growled, swiping Poison once again, and then his Blizzard card. He pointed the business end of his staff at Trent, who dodged out of the way of the concentrated cold air. He had no desire to either be frozen or poisoned.

"Okay, I'm not going to wait for you to tire out," he said, grateful that the other couldn't understand him and dodging some swipes of the staff. "Hayley, how's everything going?"

"The others are still fighting Mesogog's monster. Do you need backup?"

He'd never live it down if Hayley sent Cam to help. "Uh, no thanks. I just wondered if it would better to knock this guy unconscious again. He just tried to get me with some kind of blizzard poison attack from his staff."

"You could. I took a look at the footage - the belt attaches on the left side facing you."

"Got it. I'm so glad he doesn't understand English." Trent drew arrows again to toss Mutsuki off balance and then yelled for Super Dino Mode. If he could knock the other Rider over, he could tear the belt off of him and knock him unconscious. Mutsuki could hardly fight if he was out of it. And then he could keep the other knocked out until someone could help out.

Ducking another strike, he barreled into the other teen, pulling the belt off and tossing it away. As soon as Mutsuki was demorphed, he knocked him hard with the Drago Sword, and his opponent fell unconscious.

"Hayley, I've knocked him out. I'm just going to stay here and make sure he doesn't wake up." The kid might have to go to the hospital after Trent was done, but at least he wouldn't be fighting them.

"Good. I'll send Cam to help pick him up - I can give him a sedative here so that you don't have to keep hitting him over the head."

That sounded much, much better. "Okay. I'm in Super Dino Mode, so I can get him up and back by myself, but not with his belt." Wherever that had gone.

He picked the unconscious teenager up and headed back.


	6. Chapter 6

Trent put Mutsuki down on the couch, Cam following close behind with Mutsuki's belt. Hayley handed Cam the medical scanner, which he ran over the boy. "He's got a concussion, all right."

"I guess I'm staying here, then." He wanted to join the fight with the others, but they could hardly sedate the other teenager when he had a concussion.

"No, I've got something." Hayley pulled something out of a hidden drawer - a blowgun of some kind - and pulled a dart out of the same place.

"You hide a blowgun in your desk?" Trent asked.

"I'm not a fighter like Cam and his Dad. Tommy game me the basics of self-defense, but...." She shook her head. "I built the darts so that they could penetrate Ranger armor, just in case, and it's been in the drawer ever since the White Ranger came on the scene."

Trent winced.

"Trent, that was not your fault." She shook her head, handing the dart to Cam, who stuck it in Mutsuki. "Now, join the others, we'll yell if we need you. I've got Cam if he gets up before the agent kicks in."

"Okay." Trent headed out to join his team.

* * *

The fight, once Trent joined it, was short. The mutant was some kind of birdcage-tree hybrid, and Trent guessed it was meant to capture their guest. At least he hadn't gotten out - Trent shuddered to think what would have happened if he had.

It proved easier to beat once it enlarged, and soon they were heading back to their underground headquarters. Mutsuki was still on the couch, Cam watching him carefully. "Thanks, Cam," Tommy said.

"You have to be careful with paralytic agents," Cam said. "I have some medical training, so I'm monitoring him carefully so that he doesn't have any problems, like it affecting his involuntary muscles."

"Like the heart, right?" Kira asked.

"Yes." Cam kept an eye on the scanner, making sure his charge was all right.

"And since Cam's been watching our guest, I've been able to look at what I did to open the portal to his world and get him back."

"The sooner the better," Ethan opined.

"Yeah, the guy really needs to go home," Conner added.

"So, I'll set up the program, we just need to get him back to where we found him." Hayley turned back to her computer.

"Maybe we should keep the belt," Kira said, motioning at the belt that was again around Mutsuki's waist. "It seems like an evil device, maybe that's what's making him evil."

"Yeah, and what are we going to do with an evil belt? Seal it in the concrete vault that we don't have?" Conner asked.

"We're Rangers, we've got to have some kind of containment device!" Kira exclaimed. 

"I think it's best if we return him, belt and all, to where he was. I don't know what could happen. He might depend on that belt to live, after all," Hayley said.

Kira frowned at that. "Okay."

"Let's load him up in my car. Cam, want to come with us?"

"I'd better." Cam got up.

They got him upstairs with some effort, Conner muttering that he never wanted to lift a guy upstairs ever again, and loaded him in Tommy Oliver's convertable. Carrying Mutsuki into the woods, they soon got to where the gate had been.

Suddenly, something flared. "Okay, I gues we throw him through and hope he has a soft landing."

Kira bit her lip, but nodded. "I guess that's best."

"Okay," Tommy said, starting to swing the paralyzed teenager. "Cam, this wears off soon, right?"

"Hopefully."

The portal shimmered into full view. There was a woman with her arms crossed standing nearby. They tossed him through, him landing on the concrete on the other side.

The woman on the other side glared at them and picked him up in some kind of fireman's carry.

And then the portal was gone.

* * *

"Wonder what Doctor O wants?" Ethan asked as the four of them went down.

"Dunno," Trent replied. Arriving inside, they saw Trent's father Anton, Hayley, Tommy Oliver, and two asian teenagers. "Dad, what are you doing here?"

"I'm working with Hayley on dimensional portals. These two came through." He motioned at the teenagers. "I believe one of them has something to say to you."

Trent looked at the duo, recognizing neither of them, and then the boy of the two spoke. "Kamijou Mutsuki da," he said, followed by some deep bowing and something very rapid and apologetic-sounding.

"Okay, he was possessed," Kira said, watching Mutsuki bow. "Like Trent."

"Don't remind me," Trent said, with a shudder.

"This is Yamanaka Nozomi, his girlfriend." Anton said, motioning at the girl beside Mutsuki.

The girl gave a small bow. "Hajimemashite." From her demeanor, it was probably "How are you?" or "Pleased to meet you."

Anton broke into a long string of Japanese, motioning at Trent and himself. "Your father speaks Japanese?" Conner semi-whispered.

"I didn't know it either." Trent shook his head, watching his father explain things. Then Mutsuki responded with his own long explanation, with some input from the girl - Nozomi, wasn't it?

"Young Kamijou-san tells me he was possessed by some kind of spider monster - andetto? - when he came through." The two Japanese teenagers nodded at his words. "His girlfriend and another couple of friends pulled him out of it." 

"Oh, like that woman that carried him off when we got him through." Kira nodded.

"And I explained what happened to Trent and I." Anton continued on as if Kira hadn't spoken. "Now we're going to return them home.

"I asked them through Anton here if they were interested in occasionally visiting and improving their English, and they said yes," Hayley said. "Nozomi-san said something about Mutsuki not paying attention to his English teacher. And yes, so we'll be seeing more of them."

"What's 'Pleased to meet you' in Japanese?" Kira asked. "I'm glad to get to know them, I don't know about the rest of them."

"Sure," Trent said, "I can eventually talk to him about being possessed. Maybe."

Conner shrugged. "Okay, I'm in. You, Ethan?"

"Yeah, guess so."

"'Hajimemashite' works," Anton said. "For a beginner."

"Hajimemashite," Kira said clumsily with a small bow, the others echoing around her with various pronunciations.

"Hajimemashite," Mutsuki said, and nothing more was needed.


End file.
